Todo Escritor É Um Dissimulado
by The Last Archivist
Summary: Dizem as más línguas que todo escritor não passa no fundo de um dissimulado. Imbuído de autoproclamada autoridade, ele finge deter alguma espécie de dom nato, parecendo estar possuído enquanto escreve. Há mais de autoengano do que de real talento na atividade. O escritor sabe disso. Mas como todo dissimulado, ele finge que não sabe.


**Todo Escritor É Um Dissimulado**

Dizem as más línguas que todo escritor não passa no fundo de um dissimulado. Um fracassado no amor, pois não consegue ser interessante o suficiente para atrair ninguém; e um fracassado na vida profissional, trabalhando como um colunista apagado em um jornal de pouca circulação ou professor de ensino médio em uma escola qualquer. Frustrado por nada dar certo e não viver a vida perfeita que seus ex-amigos de escola hoje vivem - ou que ele imagina viver-, ele reúne todos os seus fracassos e joga-os no papel, onde, munido de um talento insipiente para escrever que um ex-professor de português na 5ª ou 8ª série lhe disse ter, e de algum resquício de imaginação que a mediocridade da rotina ainda não tenha se encarregado de eliminar, ele exercita seu ofício.

Imbuído de autoproclamada autoridade, ele finge deter alguma espécie de dom nato, parecendo estar possuído enquanto escreve. Há mais de autoengano do que de real talento na atividade. O escritor sabe disso. Mas como todo dissimulado, ele finge que não sabe. E segue escrevendo, confiante do excepcional talento contido no âmago de seu ser... ou que ele se convenceu de possuir ao longo de tantos anos procurando viver segundo as expectativas da família e da escola, aguardando o grande momento de revelar alguma habilidade fenomenal ao mundo e descobrir, após um casamento frustrado, uma demissão, um divórcio e uma crise de meia-idade, que talvez ele seja apenas mais um dentre tantos mortais.

Em todo caso, para cada regra, sempre há uma exceção. E a exceção desse universo de frustrados está sentada numa cobertura duplex, em um proeminente bairro da Zona Sul carioca, segurando um copo de vinho na mão e um testamento na outra. Desde a morte dos pais, Felícia se via numa situação típica do que se podia chamar de ironia da vida. No dia anterior, ela havia se tornado legalmente uma adulta, celebrando seu aniversário de dezoito anos com uma festa de duzentos mil reais na boate mais badalada da cidade. Às cinco da manhã, seu celular tocou, acordando-a de seu estado entorpecido pela maconha e o álcool e, através do advogado da família, ela soube do acidente de carro na Avenida Brasil. A princípio, ela achou que lidaria bem com a morte dos pais quando veio a segunda notícia. O casal havia deixado uma dívida milionária, equivalente a 95% do patrimônio que a filha herdara.

Felícia caminhou de volta para casa naquele dia, perfazendo o trecho até sua casa em estado de transe. Ela caminhava pela orla da praia, mas seus ouvidos não registravam o som das marolas. Tudo era um grande zunido à sua volta e o mundo se tornara um filme em preto e branco. Felícia era a herdeira de uma fortuna a qual iria se esvair de seus dedos antes que ela pudesse sequer tocá-la. Mas isso não era tudo. Desempregada, mal acostumada com festas e viagens ao exterior e estando a um semestre de ser jubilada da mais prestigiosa faculdade da cidade, a princesinha da Zona Sul agora tinha acabado de entrar em um pesadelo. A não ser que encontrasse um trabalho, parasse de gastar e se acostumasse a viver em um aperto financeiro, sua vida acabaria no fundo de uma garrafa de cachaça e no asfalto duro do calçadão.

Felícia havia passado a manhã toda pensando em como faria para encontrar uma solução. Havia contas a pagar e dívidas a sanar. Ela não fazia a menor ideia de onde conseguir um emprego bem remunerado o suficiente para bancar os dois. Mas ficar sentada bebericando vinho naquele apartamento vazio não faria a resposta brotar do meio do nada. Com um gesto decidido, Felícia jogou o resto da bebida no vaso de plantas, trocou o vestido Cavali por jeans e camiseta e foi procurar seu amigo da redação do Jornal do Brasil. Ela sabia que ele conseguiria tirar alguma coisa do chapéu para ela. Por enquanto, Felícia tomaria um passo de cada vez. Hoje, um emprego. Amanhã, diria adeus ao seu Cavali. E depois, aos seus Pradas, Hermés e Guccis. O que Felícia não esperava era quinze anos depois contar sua história de vida em um livro, que viraria bestseller nacional e figurar dentre uma das maiores escritoras da literatura brasileira atual, recuperando o status perdido. É, a vida tem dessas ironias.

**N.A.:**

Não me chamo Felícia, não sou bestseller nacional e nunca vesti um Cavali, rs!


End file.
